Sins Of Omission
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: One pivotal event in Triple H's life comes back to haunt him 16 years after the fact. This is in many ways an AUFuture fic.
1. Prologue

Before I begin.........

There maybe some similarities between this and another story I'm working on with a friend called His Father's Son. While this story may resemble that in many ways, I hope this is different enough in other aspects for the readers to enjoy.

**_Sins of Omission_**

TITLE: His Father's Son Prologue/?

AUTHOR: Juliet 3:16

EMAIL: , ,

RATING: R

CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, anything else is to be determined.

CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA

SPOILERS: Through at least SummerSlam 2002, though this takes place 16 years afterwards, I'd say specifically where in SummerSlam but that would spoil the prologue.

SUMMARY: One pivotal event in Triple H's life comes back to haunt him 16 years after the fact. DISCLAIMER: Vince McMahon owns almost everybody in this story. Question, if he owns the wrestlers still working for him at this time, does he own the children that appear in this story too? DISTRIBUTION: , WWOMB, anybody else please ask.

_Sins of Omission_

_Prologue_

_2018_

Hunter Hearst Helmsley strode down to the ring ignoring the jeers of the crowd. Most people called him the Hulk Hogan of his generation, holding down much younger talent than he while still wrestling well past his prime. The fact that he was still associated with World Wrestling Federation (No longer Entertainment, the company managed to regain the rights to use the initials WWF in 2008) co - owner Shane McMahon and WWF Commissioner Eric Bischoff did nothing to change that perception, despite the fact that Triple H hadn't held the title in half a dozen years.

Well, he could take comfort in the fact that he wouldn't have to take the fans' hostility for too much longer.

One way or another.

He looked over at his tag partner and current WWF Champion, Zack Pillman. Eric had basically ordered Hunter to team with the younger man against Daniel Benoit and a partner of Benoit's own choosing, who most assumed would be Dewey Foley. Hunter had wrestled both of their fathers in their prime; if the sons were anything like their fathers, taking them apart and getting the victory would be hard, but doable.

_'Especially since Benoit's kid's a rookie and Foley's kid has only been wrestling a couple of years,' _Hunter surmised in his head as the younger Benoit's entrance music played and he entered the Nassau arena, stopping at the end of the RAW entrance ramp to await his unannounced partner. Hunter sent a glare or two the younger man's way, hoping to intimidate the still - green rookie and noted his tag partner was doing the same.

_'WHAT THE FUCKING HELL??!!' _Hunter thought suddenly as a familiar theme blared throughout the arena, one he hadn't heard in nearly sixteen years. From the way half the arena erupted upon hearing it, it was clear that some of the longtime WWF fans there had recognized it too.

The man that emerged onto the RAW stage was decidedly unfamiliar to everybody. Everybody but Hunter that is. Though the man that appeared was not the man that originally used that music, Hunter felt like he had seen a ghost from his past nonetheless. He didn't even hear Lilian Garcia announce who the newcomer was. Didn't matter, Hunter knew who he was.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley suddenly felt all the sins of his past come back upon him at once as he stared into the cold dead eyes of the son of the man who Hunter had personally killed in the very same arena they were currently in 16 years ago.

Shawn Michaels' son, Cameron

Don't kill me! More soon!


	2. Chapter One: Making His Mark

TITLE: Sins of Omission Chapter One?  
AUTHOR: Juliet 3:16  
EMAIL,  
RATNG: R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, anything else is to be determined.  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA  
SPOILERS: Through at least SummerSlam 2002, though this takes place 16 years afterwards, I'd say specifically where in SummerSlam but that would spoil the prologue.  
SUMMARY: One pivotal event in Triple H's life comes back to haunt him 16 years after the fact.  
DISCLAIMER: Vince McMahon owns almost everybody in this story. Question, if he owns the wrestlers still working for him at this time, does he own the children that appear in this story too?  
DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB, anybody else please ask.

NOTES1: Yes, it was HBK's music that Cam used in the prologue.  
NOTES2: I started this before I learned that Michaels and his wife were having another child beyond Cam. Take that into consideration reading Chapter One. And yes, Shawn does have a sister named Sheri.

_Sins of Omission_

_Chapter One_

_Making His Mark_

Cameron Michaels and Daniel Benoit entered the backstage area after defeating Zack Pillman and Triple H. Both men had very different views on the win. Daniel was simply happy to get a victory under his belt. For Cameron it represented the first victory in a long war to take down the people who played a part in his father's murder and managed to get away with it.

"Hey, you wanna come with me and my friends, you know? Celebrate the win?" Daniel asked Cam.

Cameron hesitated. Daniel hung out with a group of young wrestlers, most of whom like themselves were second and in one case, third generation wrestlers. Two of whom Cam was nervous about. Their families didn't have good past with his late father, and could very well hate Cameron on the spot because of what his father did to theirs all those years ago.

A ring from the cell phone he'd picked up from where he left it with a tech backstage saved him from committing an answer to Daniel one way or another. Though looking down at the caller, Cam wasn't so sure about the call being a saving grace. He couldn't put it off however,

"Listen, I've gotta take this," Cameron told Daniel heading towards the lockerroom he had staked out for the night; wanting to keep his presence a secret for as long as possible.

"Family?" Daniel asked, figuring that Cameron's family probably wasn't happy about Cam's career choice; if they even had a clue before RAW. Certainly the circumstance of Daniel's own father's retirement had soured Daniel's family on the business.

"Yeah," Cam said softly, "I'll try to come by later."

He and Daniel went their separate ways. Daniel to join his friends; Cam to his isolated lockerroom. Pressing the talk button, he braced himself for the verbal onslaught to come.

"Hello?" he barely got out before a young irate voice sounded in his ear.

"Cameron Cade Michaels, how could you do this?" the female voice hissed in his ear.

"Hi, Sheri," Cam calmly said to his fifteen year - old sister, who was born after their Dad's death. Sheri was named after their Dad's sister.

"Don't you 'hi Sheri' me, Mom nearly had a stroke when she saw you on TV tonight. Wrestling Helmsley? What were you thinking!"

"It was a tag match and we won, if you hadn't noticed, which obviously you did, if your calling me, "Cam quipped trying not to get annoyed, "and what why were you and Mom watching wrestling in the first place?"

"That's not the point and you know it!" Sheri admonished her older brother, "the point is, Cam, your hurting Mom."

"And the fact that Hunter Hearst Helmsley killed Dad and basically got away with it doesn't hurt Mom everyday of her life?" he replied hotly, then sighed. He knew Sheri had not meant to imply that he would deliberately hurt their mother. Truth be told, he did not have many memories of his father. Cameron was two and a half when his father, Shawn, was killed. But he could remember the sadness that permeated around the time of his Dad's death and that his pretty mother aged seemingly overnight. Sheri however, didn't have any memories of their father and therefore did not know the affects the loss of a parent she never knew on those around her.

Looking up, he saw two men rushing towards him; neither with what anybody would call happy expressions on their faces.

"Look, Sheri," Cameron sighed, "I gotta go. I'll talk to you and Mom about this later. Love you, bye." With that Cameron hit end on his cell just as the two men came upon him.

"Calling your family to gloat about your little stunt tonight?" Shane McMahon started in on Cameron, "can't imagine your Mommy was thrilled to know you were here tonight."

"Oh yeah, you really know something about family don't you, Mr. McMahon?" Cameron sarcastically asked with a cold smirk plastered on his face, "I mean, weren't you the one that skipped his parents own funeral? And how long has it been since you talked to your sister? Twice in fourteen, fifteen years?"

The co - owner of the WWF's face morphed into a look of pure fury. He took a step towards the son of a man his own late father considered as a second son, rage in his dark eyes. A hand stopped him. Eric Bischoff gave Cam a smirk colder than Cameron's. The younger man turned towards the commissioner.

"Ah, so I finally meet the guy who let Helmsley murder my father. You look even shorter in person than my Uncle Kevin said you were."

There was an icy humor in Bischoff's eyes, as the commissioner spat out his own venom.

"You think you're so cocky aren't you?" he said, his voice barely betraying the ire his entire body radiated," you think you can come in on a live broadcast, unannounced and without any kind of contract, and just act like the second coming of your own man?"

"One," Cameron said, keeping the biting, even tone in his voice, "if you'd looked at your paperwork, which obviously you old geezers don't, you'd realize that I have a valid, legal contract with the WWF which went into effect tonight, and two: Not looking to be my father. Looking for revenge on everybody involved with killing him. Something you might want to keep note of, Commish," he finished giving Bischoff a pointed look.

Shane snorted, "you think you can just walk in here and just do whatever you please to anybody you don't like or have some long ago grudge with? Got news for you little punk: Things don't work that way in this company. Even if Benoit only had a minor part in tonight's stunt; you going to pay serious hell for humiliating the Game and the Champion. We'll make sure of it."

"Maybe, maybe not," Cam replied, "all I know is threats really don't impress me. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some friends to meet up with," Cameron to the two men, shoving his way between them as he left his lockerroom. The pair made no attempt to stop him, which Cameron thought was unfortunate. He was pretty sure he could kick those two old goats asses easily.

He headed down towards the lockerroom Daniel Benoit gave him earlier in the evening, hoping the man and his friends were still there. He figured in spite of the potentially hostile reception he might receive from certain corners, it was probably a good idea to take Daniel up on his offer after the encounter with Shane McMahon and Eric Bischoff. It seemed in the span of a half hour he'd amassed a slew of enemies.

And it was only his first day.

Hopefully more to come. You'll meet Daniel and his friends in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Two: Young Blood

TITLE: Sins of Omission Chapter Two?  
AUTHOR: Juliet 3:16  
EMAIL: , , R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, anything else is to be determined.  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA  
SPOILERS: Through at least SummerSlam 2002, though this takes place 16 years afterwards, I'd say specifically where in SummerSlam but that would spoil the prologue.  
SUMMARY: One pivotal event in Triple H's life comes back to haunt him 16 years after the fact.  
DISCLAIMER: Vince McMahon owns almost everybody in this story. Question, if he owns the wrestlers still working for him at this time, does he own the children that appear in this story too?  
DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB, anybody else please ask.

_Sins of Omission_

_Chapter Two_

_Young Blood._

"Are you bloody nuts!"

Daniel Benoit tried not to flinch at that statement. He knew his last minute impulsiveness was probably not going to go over well with his friends, but the harshness of the British woman's voice made him wonder if that was what a scolding from a Catholic nun sounded like. Of course he never went to Catholic school, so he wasn't sure.

"She's right," a male voice spoke up, "are you sure you didn't hit your head in that tag match?"

Daniel sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. "My head is fine. Look, I know I probably should have discussed it before - "

"Discussed it! Discussed it!" a second blonde female blurted out, "Danny, you shouldn't have invited him at all!"

This time Danny could not keep the wince off his face at the woman's bitter tone. "Look, Athena - "

"No, Danny," Athena Hart exclaimed angrily, cutting her friend off. "You invited the son of my family's worst enemy into our lockerroom. That is almost as bad as if you resurrected his father, or Vince McMahon himself!"

"'Thena's right, Daniel, you didn't stop to think about how the rest of us felt," the British woman spoke up.

"Cassie's right," the man said, "Shawn Michaels may have never crossed paths with your dad, but the rest of us have all had family burned by him in the past."

"Him and Helmsley both," Athena muttered.

"Look, 'thena, Cass, Dewey, I'm sorry. I didn't think," Daniel said softly.

"Bloody right you didn't," Cassidy Austin agreed.

Dewey Foley sighed, then turned to the third woman in the room.

"What do you think, 'Ziaa?" he asked.

The newest member of their group, who would only call herself Jadziaa, shifted uncomfortably where she stood.

"Um, well," the young brunette stammered, "I don't have much of a problem with it. I mean, the guy might not show - "

A knock on the door interrupted her.

"Up," she finished lamely.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Daniel resigned himself to a long, tense night. Going to the door, he opened it and sure enough, Cameron Michaels was on the other side.

"Hey, glad you could make it man," Daniel said leading Cameron into the room.

"Thanks for the invite," Cam said. He looked at the tension filled room of stony faces.

"Don't everybody get up on my account," Cam said in a quip he knew had fallen flat.

The dark - haired woman leaning against the wall pushed herself off it and walked towards Cameron and Daniel.

"I'm Jadziaa," she said offering her hand to Cameron.

"Jadziaa?" Cam inquired the exotic beauty.

"Just Jadziaa," she offered simply.

"And that's Dewey, Athena, and Cassidy," Daniel gestured to the stony - faced people. Cameron sighed.

"Look," he explained, "I'm not naive or an idiot. I know my Dad's past; I know enough of it to know he's not a saint. All I can say is that I'm sorry for the stuff he pulled on your families, but bottom line: I'm not him. I don't have any hidden agenda; no machievelli schemes or that type of stuff. What you see is what you get with me and what your getting is a man wanting revenge on the guys that killed his father."

"And after you do that?" Then what?" Dewey asked.

Cameron shrugged. "Guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. If my little run - in with Bitchoff and his leash McMahon was any indications, I've got a ways to go before I complete that goal."

"Hey guys," Daniel broke in, "it's getting late and from what Cameron said, we should probably not stick around much longer."

"There's an all - night diner not too far from the arena," Dewey said, "we could probably grab a bite to eat and maybe head back to the hotel."

"I'm game," Jadziaa said.

The group, half of them reluctant, grabbed their stuff and headed silently to the parking lot.

"I'll follow you guys," Cameron told the group, "I don't wanna leave my bike here."

"What makes you think we won't try to lose you or send you to the wrong place?" Athena called out.

"I don't," Cam said nonchalantly, "guess I'm just going to have to trust you."

"Hey that's a cool ride," Jadziaa remarked.

"Thanks," Cameron said, "wanna ride on it sometime?"

"Be careful," she replied coyly, "I might take you up on that. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You called Bischoff, Bitchoff. I thought your parents were born again Christians or something?"

Cameron let out a smirk that was reminiscent of his famous father.

"Like I said, I"m not my father," he told her, before starting his motorcycle's engine.

"Jadziaa!"

"Coming 'thena! Hold your Canadian britches!"

Jadziaa supposed she and Cameron each had one thing in common: Through different reasons, their fathers weren't around much for them.

The young woman just hoped Helmsley and Bischoff did not destroy Cameron like they had his father.

Chapter Three to come soon. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter Three: Quiet Reflection

TITLE: Sins of Omission Chapter Four/?

AUTHOR: Juliet 3:16

EMAIL: ,   
RATING: R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, anything else is to be determined.  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA  
SPOILERS: Through at least SummerSlam 2002, though this takes place 16 years afterwards, I'd say specifically where in SummerSlam but that would spoil the prologue.  
SUMMARY: One pivotal event in Triple H's life comes back to haunt him 16 years after the fact.

DISCLAIMER: Vince McMahon owns almost everybody in this story. Question, if he owns the wrestlers still working for him at this time, does he own the children that appear in this story too?

DISTRIBUTION, WWOMB, anybody else please ask.

_Sins of Omission_

_Chapter Three_

_Quiet Reflection_

While Cameron Michaels tried to make bridges with those his father had crossed, Hunter Hearst Helmsley was thinking about burned ones.

Sitting in his darkened hotel room, he took another shot of the whiskey he had ordered earlier as he reflected on the past. Both of that night's events and the events that changed his life sixteen years earlier. A night that forever haunted him. Tonight's events merely reinforced that haunting.

Cameron would probably never know it, but when his dad's music hit, Hunter felt as though he had been transported in time. To a moment when another man had come out to that same music. A man that had triumphed over Hunter in his comeback match and then lost his life at Hunter's hands. Apparently it had sent Shawn's oldest child off on a path of vengeance.

Hunter knew if he closed his eyes, just for a fraction of a second, he could still see that match in his mind. Most of the match was blurred by the distance of time, but he could still see the end of that fateful match with perfect clarity; so perfect, it scared him at times, especially when it replayed itself in his nightmares. Getting pinned by a lucky happenstance by Shawn, then grabbing his sacred sledgehammer, and planting it square in the middle of Shawn's back. Turning around and facing the man he had called his best friend, seeing the pain and fear in Shawn's eyes before hitting Shawn in the back again and then plunging the hilt of the hammer straight into Shawn's face, blood gushing out of his nose.

The sight of the EMTs working on Shawn was forever imprinted in Hunter's mind. Not for the reason's the fans had assumed it was. He was pretty sure nobody cared to know that the smirk he had on his face was an act. Completely for show to appease two people. Two dangerous people.

An act for the world when deep inside he was hurting as much emotionally as he had hurt Shawn physically. Hurting for the man whose life he had just taken and hurting for what was left of himself in the aftermath.

He wondered if Shawn ever forgave him for what had to be done in that ring or still hated him for it. Hunter would never have blamed him for hating him. Certainly he still hated himself for that night.

His musings were interrupted by the ring of his cell phone piercing the silent room.

"Hello," he answered gruffly into the phone.

"What do you mean: 'Did I see it?!' I was in the middle of the fucking ring when he came out!" Hunter all but shouted at the person on the other end of the line. He sighed, putting a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I know your sorry. Everybody's sorry these days," he paused, "I just had a bad night. Yeah, I know what happened backstage. Monitors caught it; probably figured it would be on the web by now. What was Stephanie thinking? Oh come on, it had to be her. She may have taken a hands off approach since Vince and Linda's funeral, but you and I damn well know Shane wouldn't dare sign him."

Hunter sighed again. "Look, I'll protect him the best I can, but his confrontation with Shane and Bischoff, he may as well have as big a bullseye as Pillman does with that belt. Yeah kinda like his Dad used to be. Still would be if I hadn't - "

"Look, I gotta go. No, I won't drink myself to death. Yeah, if Shane and Bischoff don't have anything for me to do, I should be there tomorrow. How's - " Hunter was cut off, as if the person on the other end of the line anticipated his interrupted question.

Hunter shook his head. "Yeah I kinda figured he would be. I have a feeling no one but Steph knew he was training. I doubt Becky would let him ten miles of a ring if she had known. Tell everyone I'll be there soon and I'll keep a watch on the kid as much as I can. Yeah, I will. Bye."

After he hung up the phone, he went over ad looked at himself in the mirror. Taking a good look in it, he was surprised at what he saw looking back at him: There were a few more lines on his face than when he last looked in a mirror and his hair was completely white. It surprised him if only because of the fact that with all the drugs he was taking he thought his hair would have fallen out by now. He was thinner, but not by any drastic amount that would be noticeable. Few people cared about his well being anymore. Most probably wished that it was him that died instead of Shawn at 2002's SummerSlam.

Little did anybody know they would get their wish sixteen years too late.

More to come soon. Summary for next part: Rebecca Michaels confronts her best friend - Stephanie McMahon!


	5. Chapter Four: Something's Gotta Give

TITLE: Sins of Omission Chapter Four/?

AUTHOR: Juliet 3:16

EMAIL, R

CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, anything else is to be determined.

CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA

SPOILERS: Through at least SummerSlam 2002, though this takes place 16 years afterwards, I'd say specifically where in SummerSlam but that would spoil the prologue.

SUMMARY: One pivotal event in Triple H's life comes back to haunt him 16 years after the fact.

DISCLAIMER: Vince McMahon owns almost everybody in this story. Question, if he owns the wrestlers still working for him at this time, does he own the children that appear in this story too?

DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB, anybody else please ask.

NOTES: I apologize for how this chapter ends ahead of time.

_Sins of Omission_

_Chapter Four_

_Something's Gotta Give_

Rebecca Circi Michaels sat in her kitchen sipping her second cup of coffee. It was early in the morning and both of her children were gone. Her daughter, a sophomore in High School had already left for class. As for her son; well that was what she was waiting for her best friend to come over and discuss.

She heard the door in her kitchen that lead outside open quietly. Rebecca was expecting it. She knew her friend so well by now, that it was almost a sixth sense when one would arrive at the other's door.

"Hey Becky," the other woman said, fidgeting slightly inside the doorway.

"Hello, Stephanie," Rebecca said simply and shortly. She did not raise her voice, but there was just enough ice in it to let Stephanie McMahon know how mad Rebecca was at her. When it was used on her, it often reminded Stephanie of the tone her mother, Linda, used when Stephanie screwed up.

_ 'I wish she and Dad could have lived to see how I finally grew up,' _Stephanie thought. It had been fifteen years since the violent car crash that had claimed both of her parents and there was not a day that went by that she didn't think of them at least once.

"I'm sorry Becky," Stephanie said, knowing exactly why there was so much frost in the room at the moment.

"Sorry does not keep my child away from your brother and Bischoff. Sorry doesn't keep him from being a sledgehammer target of your ex - husband!"

This time Stephanie could not help but flinch at the older woman's words. She knew signing Cameron Michaels to a WWF Contract would not go over well with the older woman. She resisted his pleas for months before she finally caved in. Although Stephanie insisted on two conditions before even letting him sign the contract, she was dismayed that only one of those conditions had been met.

_ 'At least I made sure he finished high school before giving him the contract,' _Stephanie sighed mentally.

As if reading Stephanie's thoughts, Rebecca spoke up.

"I was wondering why Cam was so gung - ho about finishing school and keeping his grades up," she said, "I did notice that he seemed more trained than somebody just starting out should be."

_ 'Eddie Guerrero is SO dead,' _Stephanie thought darkly about the man she knew had been training Cameron. She thought he would stick to the agreement not to heavily train Cameron until _after _Cam's graduation. It was clear Stephanie would have to talk to the former Latino Heat wrestler. After Rebecca got done with chewing Stephanie out for signing Cameron in the first place.

"Becky, I begged Cam not to go after Hunter and Eric," Stephanie told her friend, knowing it would not lessening the other woman's anger towards her. "I specifically told Cam when he signed his contract to stay out of things where Hunter was concerned."

"To what end Steph?" Rebecca asked, "Eric pretty much controls the Federation with your brother's blessing, and Helmsley's his right hand stooge. They and their merry gang can do whatever they want to anybody. What happens if they decide Cam's causing them too much trouble? Are you willing to jump back into that mess if it comes to that? Are you willing to potentially risk yourself and your daughter the way you carelessly risked my son?"

Stephanie could not provide an adequate answer to that. Truth be told she should have known better than to expect Cameron to avoid her ex - husband and the current commissioner of the WWF. Perhaps it had simply been wishful thinking on Stephanie's part that Cameron would heed her warnings about going after Hunter and Eric.

"I already lost my husband, Steph," Rebecca said quietly, "I don't want to lose my son in the same way I lost Shawn."

A tense silence hung in the air for a short time between the two friends. Rebecca spent in anger, and Stephanie knowing she could not say anything to help her friend, for she was the cause of the older woman's pain this time. Finally Stephanie's cell phone rang.

"Hello," she answered, "yes, this is she."

She paused, listening to the otherside of the conversation.

"Yes, I'll be right there," she said, flipping the phone closed, "that was the school. Sohni got sick and they think it might be a stomach virus, so I've got to go."

Stephanie looked at her friend, who was as still as a statue.

"Becky, I really am sorry," Stephanie said once more before she left to pick up her ten year - old adopted daughter.

Rebecca sad there for a few moments, her anger at Stephanie dissipated and despair for her oldest child starting to seep in. It seemed for Rebecca, that her worst fears were finally starting to come to pass. All the time she had spent keeping her soon away from the people that had hurt her family the most was all for naught. Her vengeful eighteen year - old was determined to destroy the men who took his father away from him and there was not a think Rebecca could do to keep Cameron from possibly falling into the same type of trap that Shawn had.

Sighing, she got up to put her now empty coffee cup in the sink. As she turned around, she suddenly came face to face with a familiar man in the same doorway Stephanie McMahon had occupied moments earlier. A man that was quite unexpected and unwanted.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, renewed anger at his presence lacing her voice.

"We need to talk Becky," the gruff man told her.

END NOTES: Okay, all I will say is that Rebecca Michaels does not come to any physical injury after this part. Anything else I can't say as it would spoil things that I have planned for later on in this story. So while this will be unresolved for awhile. We'll get back to it eventually after some crucial information comes to light.

Thanks for reading and I promise more to come soon.

runs from breakables and other harming devices.


	6. Chapter Five: Why Me?

TITLE: Sins of Omission Chapter Five?  
AUTHOR: Juliet 3:16  
EMAIL: R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, anything else is to be determined.  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA  
SPOILERS: Through at least SummerSlam 2002, though this takes place 16 years afterwards, I'd say specifically where in SummerSlam but that would spoil the prologue.  
SUMMARY: One pivotal event in Triple H's life comes back to haunt him 16 years after the fact.  
DISCLAIMER: Vince McMahon owns almost everybody in this story. Question, if he owns the wrestlers still working for him at this time, does he own the children that appear in this story too?  
DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB, anybody else please ask.

_Sins of Omission_

_Chapter Six_

_Why Me?_

Cameron Michaels strolled down the parking lot with the bag holding his gear in hand. It had been two weeks since he had made his official wrestling debut and he had more than made his mark on the WWF. The sudden appearance of the son of a well - remembered WWF icon had stirred up a proverbial hornets nest in the Federation. As he had expected, those who remembered his father inevitably drew comparisons between Cameron and the late Shawn Michaels. He was not thrilled about it, but he had known it would happen. Those who did not know about his father were simply intrigued by the young turk on the scene with the enormous hatred for Helmsley and Commissioner Bischoff.

Most people, wrestlers and fans alike, seemed to take to him. Certainly his father's legacy factored into that interest, it was not something Cameron could deny. He tried not to let it factor into the equation. He was here for one reason and one reason only: To get back at Helmsley and Bischoff for the death of his father. Still, he could not say that it did not affect him. He did get a kick out of the audience cheering him and Daniel Benoit on in his debut match against Triple H and Zach Pillman.

So lost in his thoughts that he did not see the black and gold blur that nearly ran him down until it was almost too late to avoid her. By the time he recognized Jadziaa's retreating back, she had rushed around the corner, too late for Cameron to call out to her.

"Don't take it personal man," Dewey Foley's voice said. Cameron was kind of surprised to find the slightly older man beside him. Although Foley never did anything to make Cameron feel unwelcome, he did not do anything to make Cam feel welcome either. Foley was more or less cordially silent towards him, probably for the sake of their mutual friend Daniel than anything else, while Athena Hart and Cassidy Austin were still outright hostile, based on the past dealings their families had with Cam's father. Daniel and Jadziaa were basically the only ones that went out of their way to make Cameron feel welcome.

The thought of the brunette beauty brought Cam firmly back to the present.

"No, I wasn't going to," Cameron replied, putting aside for the moment, that the two men seemed to be on the verge of their first actual conversation. "But, what's got her so agitated tonight?"

Dewey shrugged, seemingly echoing his own legendary father in the gesture.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he said, "all I know is she was like this last year around this time too. When Athena tried to find out what was wrong, 'Ziaa snapped at her, with well a vehemence that has been on par with how Athena and Cass have been giving you. She apologized to 'Thena and everything, but it was enough to make us decide to give her a wide berth when we watched her acting that way today."

"Maybe it's an anniversary, or something," Cameron suggested, "I know, I can get a little agitated when..." Cameron trailed off.

"When the anniversary of your Dad's death rolls around?" Dewey guessed correctly. Cam nodded, still finding it strangely uncomfortable after all this time to discuss his father's murder with anybody.

"I guess none of us our at our best when these types of anniversaries come around."

An unsettled silence followed that statement. It was the first time both men had spent any significant time together.

"Uh, not to ruin this potential bonding moment, but is there a reason you decided to come talk to me, other to tell me not to worry about Jadziaa nearly running over me?" Cameron asked awkwardly.

"Danny's got travel problems and isn't here yet, so the girls elected me to be the one to tell you this," Dewey told Cameron.

"Tell me what?" Cameron asked, working hard to keep the edge out of his voice.

"We got a look at the match listings. You're in an intergender tag match against Pillman and Dakota Runnels," Dewey finally admitted.

"Guess I need to find Jadziaa then," Cameron said.

"Jadziaa's not your tag partner tonight," a new voice responded prompting Dewey to step aside, revealing Athena Hart. "I am."

It took everything Cameron had not to wince in front of Dewey and Athena.

"Guess Bischoff really likes torturing people," Cameron muttered, unaware he had spoken aloud until Athena spoke up.

"I'm not sure who he hates more: You for being Michaels son, or me for the comment I made about his latest whore," Athena said, her arms crossed. She then walked right up to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Look," she said, "I don't like you and I do not trust you and I absolutely hate your father. This match however, is important to me. Beating Dakota bring me one step closer to the Women's Championship. So stay out of my way, focus on Pillman, and I'll just kick Dakota's ass. Got it?"

Athena started to walk away, then turned around, arms still crossed across her chest.

"Oh, one more thing," she added, "** _I _**get the pinfall."

"Yes, ma'am," Cameron responded, adding a tiny military style salute that infuriated Athena, prompting the blonde to storm away from the two men.

Cameron sighed, tugging one side of his face with the palm of his hand in exasperation. A hand clamed down on his shoulder.

"Dude, good luck," Dewey said.

"Thanks," Cameron replied, "I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

Okay, until next time!


End file.
